marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the Hand's Brooklyn Warehouse
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |place = Hand's Brooklyn Warehouse, New York City, New York |result = Iron Fist learned that Madame Gao located in Anzhou |side1 = Iron Fist Colleen Wing Yangsi Gonshi |side2 = Hand |commanders1 = Iron Fist Hai-Qing Yang |commanders2 = Madame Gao |casualties1 = Radovan Bernivig Several triad members |casualties2 = Several Hand members }} The Attack on the Hand's Brooklyn Warehouse was an assault of Hand's main New York City facility executed by Danny Rand, Colleen Wing and Yangsi Gonshi to dismantle the Hand's heroin operation and rescue Radovan Bernivig. Background In order to investigate Hand's activities, Danny Rand came to Harold Meachum and gave him the Hand's tablet. They found numbers and shipments on heroin. Looking through the files, they learned that there was a warehouse where the Hand might possibly be manufacturing their drugs. Rand was certain that Radovan Bernivig was there and wanted to save him. Meachum advised Rand that he needed an army. Rand and Colleen Wing went to had a talk with and his gang. They tried to convince them that they can fight together and end the Hand's operation. Yang doubted that they'll succeed and questioned why they should attack now. Rand explained that he had heard about Gao's intention to wipe the Yangsi Gonshi out. Also Rand further pressed that the Hand feared him and joining force swith him, they'll fear them too.Iron Fist: 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots Attack Hai-Qing Yang accepted offer and joined them, arming his men with firearms and entering the warehouse through a back elevator to the kitchen. Wing subdued a few henchmen and followed Rand to a backroom, where they found Bernivig bound to a chair and barely alive. Moving in and out of consciousness and hardly able to speak, he told them that he gave Gao the recipe for producing Steel Serpent heroin. Bernivig also disclosed that she was migrating to Anzhou, China before dying. As Wing looked to Rand, she noticed that he appeared shocked. When asking what was wrong, he informed her that Anzhou was where his family's plane was headed before it had crashed. Aftermath Regrouping with Wing and Claire Temple, Rand declared his intention to go to China. He explained that there was a Hand factory in Anzhou and he was convinced that it was not a coincidence that he and his parents were heading there and it led to the plane crashing. Temple warned that his plan was reckless and it could be a trap. Rand insisted if there was even a small chance that he'll get the answer to his questions over the accident, he must take it. The group went on Rand's private jet and headed to China.Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures References Category:Events